complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/FOR NEW USERS
After Celestial mentioned and linked Complipedia in a blog at PvZCC, I'd imagine we'd have an influx of new users. Just in case, I've prepared a little blog to help the potential new users. This may or may not actually help you, I don't know. Check Complipedia:About for more info. Complien Pages Complien Page Guide Here is an example: |image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /fiviː'talɪt/ fee-vee-ta-lit |Family = Hephoeron |Class = Abevi |Status = Alive |Sapience = Proto-Full Sapience |List Number = 6C.15.1 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = Pre-Powerution: Lahevit |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = Abevi hephoeron prophoeus |Instinct: Reincarnation: Whenever Phevetalit is knocked out, it will regenerate 3/4ths of its health next turn. Every other time it is knocked out, it will only regenerate 3/4ths of the last regeneration. |Rarity = Rare}} name is the blank Complien, based on blank. Appearance Add a description of the appearance of your Complien here! Try to make sure the description is as detailed as possible, and give some reasons as to why the Complien looks that way. Information Add some info/insight into the Complien here. Make sure to add at least one medium-sized paragraph, and add a lot of information to make the page longer and more interesting! Evolution Spells Add the spells that the Complien can cast! Origin Some insights into name's origin. Name Add the etymology for the name. Is there a pun? Some wordplay? Design Add the inspirations for the design of the Complien, or what you based the design off of. Trivia *This is an example page. - - End of Example - - Infobox Guide It is easier to edit the infobox in the classic source mode. *Name - The name of the Complien. *Scientific Name - see Scientific Names. *Common Name - The name of the Complien. *Pronunciation - How you pronounce the Complien's name. If the Complien's name is Icicle, it should be something like "ai-see-kull" or /ˈʌɪsɪk(ə)l/ or a mix of the two styles. *Class - see Scientific Names *Family - see Scientific Names *Counterparts - The counterpart of the Complien, if they have one. One example is Totom and Aku Tople. *Locations - Where the Complien can be found. *List Number - see List of Compliens. You need to have somebody officially place the Complien on the list, and when they do, find the Complien's list number there. *Generation - see List of Compliens. You need to have somebody officially place the Complien on the list, and when they do, find the Complien's generation there. *Rarity - How rare the Complien is. Common, Uncommon, or Rare. *Type - The type(s) of the Complien. Use the template , Also see Category:Types and User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Types Part 3. *Gender - The gender ratio of the complien. Do they have a 50/50 chance of having either gender? Are they genderless? *Status - The current state of the Complien's species. *Sapience - see Sapience Levels *Instinct - see Instincts *Evolutions - What does the Complien evolve into, if it does? *Pre-Evolutions - What did the Complien evolve from, if it did? *Other Evolutions - This includes the other kinds of evolution like Powerutions, Corruptions, Legendutions, Fusions, etc. Category Guide Here are the list of categories that a Complien of yours should have: *'Category:Compliens' - Obviously, the Complien should have the Complien Category. *'Topic Categories' - These categories show what the Complien is based off of. For example, Chenawi has Category:Bird compliens as a category, and Tototomple has Category:Totem Pole Compliens as a category. If the Complien is based off of something else other than the existing categories, add Category:Spin-off Complien instead. *'Colour Categories' - These categories describe the colour of the Complien. For example, Octans has Category:Green Compliens and Category:Brown Compliens as categories. **Category:Dark Red Compliens **Category:Red Compliens **Category:Orange Compliens **Category:Yellow Compliens **Category:Green Compliens **Category:Blue Compliens **Category:Purple Compliens **Category:Black Compliens **Category:White Compliens **Category:Gray Compliens **Category:Pink Compliens **Category:Brown Compliens **Category:Beige Compliens **Category:Dark Gray Compliens **Category:Rainbow Compliens *'Type Categories' - Self-explanatory. Just add the types of the Complien. For example, Marsym has Category:Psy-type as a category. *'Gender Categories' **Category:Feminine Complien **Category:Masculine Complien **Category:Chromosonal Compliens **Category:Unknown Gender Compliens **Category:Genderless Compliens *'Creation Categories' - Any Complien created this year should have the Category:Created in 2016. *'Evolution Categories' **Category:Compliens that don't evolve **Category:Compliens in a 2 stage evolutionary line **Category:Compliens in a 3 stage evolutionary line **Category:Compliens in a 4 stage evolutionary line **Category:Compliens in a 4 stage evolutionary line **Category:Compliens in a 5 stage evolutionary line **Category:Compliens in a Corruption **Category:Compliens in a Powerution **Category:Fusions *'Rarity Categories' - These categories describe the rarity of the Complien. **Category:Common Compliens **Category:Uncommon Compliens **Category:Rare Compliens **Category:Legend Compliens *'Category:Named Compliens' - If a certain Complien has a name. Creating a Complien Guide WIP |-|Humanoid Pages Complien Page Guide |Status = Alive |Location = Raeth, Humanoid places |Rarity = Rare}} names are Magic-type (Compelions or Humanoids) with the ability to ability Appearance Add a description of the appearance of your Humanoid/Compelion here! Try to make sure the description is as detailed as possible, and give some reasons as to why the Humanoid/Compelion looks that way. Info Add some info/insight into the Compelion/Huamnoid here. Make sure to add at least one medium-sized paragraph, and add a lot of information to make the page longer and more interesting! Trivia *This is a Humanoid Page example! Spells Add the spells that the Compelion/Humanoid can cast! Origin Some insights into name's origin. Name Add the etymology for the name. Is there a pun? Some wordplay? Design Add the inspirations for the design of the Humanoid/Compelion, or what you based the design off of. - - End of Example - - Infobox Guide *Name - The name of the Humanoid/Compelion. *Scientific Name - see Scientific Names. *Common Name - The name of the Humanoid/Compelion. *Pronunciation - How you pronounce the Humanoid/Compelion's name. If it's name is Dragonbutt, it should be something like "dra-gon-but" or /ˈdrag(ə)nbʌt/ or a mix of the two styles. *Phylum - see Scientific Names *Family - see Scientific Names *Locations - Where the Humanoid/Compelion can be found. *Rarity - How rare the Humanoid/Compelion is. Common, Uncommon, or Rare. *Type - The type(s) of the Humanoid/Compelion. Use the template , Also see Category:Types and User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Types Part 3. *Status - The current state of the Humanoid/Compelion's species. Category Guide Here are the list of categories that a Humanoid/Compelion of yours should have: *'Category:Humanoids' or Category:Compelions - Be sure whether it is a Humanoid or a Compelion. *'Creation Categories' - Any Humanoid/Compelion created this year should have the Category:Created in 2016. *'Category:Named Humanoids' - If a certain Humanoid/Compelion has a name. *more to be added Creating a Humanoid Guide WIP |-|Mogurian Pages= At the moment, there isn't a Mogurian template. WIP. Categories *Category:Mogurians *Category:Named Mogurians *more to be added. |-|Location Pages= to be added soon. |-|Spell Pages= to be added soon. |-|Instinct Pages= to be added soon. ---- Category:Blog posts